Bulan Sabit Tua
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Mereka disana, duduk diatas bukit kecil dibawah pohon besar satu-satunya yang tumbuh. Sepasang manusia berbeda gender dengan warna rambut yang kontras, merah muda dan juga hitam kelam. Melihat ke arah langit, melihatku. Si Bulan Sabit Tua /SasuSaku/DLDR/


**Bulan Sabit Tua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fantasy, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Mereka disana, duduk diatas bukit kecil dibawah pohon besar satu-satunya yang tumbuh. Sepasang manusia berbeda gender dengan warna rambut yang kontras, merah muda dan juga hitam kelam. Melihat kearah langit. Melihatku, si Bulan Sabit Tua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan sabit tua, tak ada yang spesial dari sosokku yang seperti ini. Mereka semua mengagumi rembulan, mengagumi cahaya besar yang menggantung di langit malam itu, bagaimana Purnama terlihat begitu berkuasa, gagah dan besar. Mereka memujinya, menyanjungnya dengan rentetan kalimat pujaan.

Sosokku hanyalan secuil sinar dalam siklus bulan. Hanya mendapatkan secuil sinar matahari yang bahkan tak cukup terlihat. Tak ada yang begitu peduli, bahkan mungkin penampakan bintang jauh lebih menarik.

Eksistensiku terlihat semu, apa yang bisa dilakukan bulan sabit berusia lanjut sepertiku?

Aku ingin segera berahir, sesegera mungkin berganti posisi dengan yang baru. Walaupun siklus seperti ini tak akan pernah berhenti.

Bumi dipenuhi cahaya lampu, kota-kota besar dengan banyaknya rumah kaca, ombak besar ditengah samudera mengaramkan puluhan kapal pencari ikan. Tepat di kota tua Wina, ibu kota Austria yang dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan kuno, sekelompok pecinta sejarah memasuki kawasan kastil zaman lampau, bulan berusia lanjut sepertiku seharusnya mendapatkan jatah pensiun. Bumi tak akan segelap ini jika Purnama datang, aku tidak diperlukan.

Selalu sama, tak ada yang berubah. Manusia-manusia berfikir masa bodoh, gadis muda dengan kekasih disampingnya menyeru. Menunjuk penampakan Jupiter yang berada di dekatku.

"Apa bagusnya dari bulan sabit yang sudah tua? " dia berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih, mengatakan betapa beruntungnya mereka bisa melihat kilasan sinar Jupiter secara langsung.

"Tidak ada, cahayanya bahkan terlalu redup." Pria disampingnya menjawab disertai anggukan bahu tak acuh.

Lihatlah, aku bahkan tersingkirkan oleh Jupiter yang terlihat jauh lebih kecil dari Bumi.

Eksistensiku tak terlihat.

Mendung adalah salah satu hal yang kutunggu. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan bisa melihatku.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti dengan bulan berikutnya, hanya terpaut dua bulan lagi menuju awal tahun baru.

Tanggal dua puluh sembilan pada bulan Oktober, kawasan Asia timur. Salah satu kelompoknya yang dijuluki Negeri Matahari Terbit, mereka beraktifitas seperti biasa. Tokyo masih saja sibuk, kuil-kuil tua di Kyoto tengah merayakan perayaan adat, pasar makanan tradisional di Osaka masih ramai dengan pengunjung yang semakin membludak, dan kawasan selatan Hokkaido tengah dilanda badai salju hebat.

Tak ada perbedaan yang berarti,

"Ah, _mikazuki!"_

 _Mikazuki?_

Salah satu suara dari banyaknya suara keras di bawah sana. _Mikazuki,_ dalam bahasa Jepang berarti bulan sabit, kan?

Aku bisa mengetahuinya. Seluruh bahasa yang digunakan di muka bumi ini. Tanpa kusadari, aku mengerti apa yang mereka katakan diluar nalarku sendiri.

"Apa kau melihatnya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Disana, diatas bukit kecil dengan satu pohon besar yang tumbuh. Sepasang manusia berbeda gender berbaring memandang kearah langit. Gadis berambut unik mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearahku, warnanya tak terlihat jelas namun aku yakin. Itu merah muda.

Apa yang ia lihat dari bulan sabit tua sepertiku?

"Hey, kau mendengarku Sasuke- _kun?" g_ adis itu merengek, melirik pria disampingnya agak jengkel.

"Apa kau melihatnya? " ulangnya kemudian, disertai penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Hn" itu jawaban yang terlalu singkat, "Apa kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk melihat bulan sabit?"

Kurasa, ia tidak menyukaiku. Mungkin saja gadis disampingnya menyeretnya secara paksa.

"Emm... Disini terlihat jauh lebih indah, Aku pernah kesini beberapa kali bersama ayahku, terahir kali kami kesini ketika merayakan ulang tahun ibu. Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah cukup lama."

Benarkah?

Ah, aku tidak menyadarinya. Lagipula, untuk apa aku peduli?

"Saat itu kami juga membawa teropong, jauh lebih indah jika dilihat dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Kau akan menyukainya,"

"Hora, lihatlah bentuknya yang sangat cantik. Terdapat sisi gelap dan juga terang yang mencolok."

Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, kupikir dia terlalu berlebihan.

Pria berambut gelap itu mendengus keras, "Bulan sabit selalu seperti itu, Sakura." Ucapnya, membuat gadis itu memasang senyum masam.

"Aku tahu, tapi setiap kali melihatnya. Aku selalu merasa tenang. Bulan sabit tua berbeda, aku menyukainya."

Apa yang membuatku terlihat berbeda dimatanya?

Aku tidak tahu.

Hening, pria disampingnya tak menjawab lebih jauh. Berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan menepuk kausnya yang kotor. Surai hitamnya bergoyang, merespon sapaan angin.

"Ayo, " dia bersuara, membuat salah satu alis gadis itu mengernyit.

"Apa? "

Pria itu melirik sang gadis sekilas, dia memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Ini sudah malam, kita akan kesini akhir bulan depan nanti. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Apakah mereka benar-benar akan kembali?

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, ia bangun dari posisi terlentangnya. Bergerak merenggangkan kedua otot tangannya, mendesah kecil dan menatap pria disampingnya, "Aa, kau benar." dia tidak terlihat senang, kurasa begitu, "Kita akan kembali lagi kan, kesini? Di tempat ini?"

Aku tidak ingin terlihat terlalu percaya diri, tapi... Gadis itu berkata dengan nada berharap.

"Hn, "

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku Sasuke- _kun,_ aku akan menarikmu walaupun meja kerjamu penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen. Ingat itu baik-baik, tuan Uchiha."

Yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan ringan.

"Aa, "

"Jawabanmu selalu membuatku jengkel."

Pria itu tertawa kecil, hal yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya. Dia menarik gadis itu pergi, tak mengatakan apa-apa sementara gadis yang ditariknya terus menggerutu. Merutuki bagaimana kekasihnya itu yang tak bisa mengolah kosakata panjang. Ia tampak kesal namun detik berikutnya tak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah muda.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menantikan waktu untukku menunjukkan diri. Hanya untuk melihat mereka berdua, janji keduanya yang akan kembali datang untuk melihatku. Di atas bukit yang sama, dan juga dengan orang yang sama.

Kuharap waktu bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

Ya, kuharap begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir November 20xx**

 **.**

"Kau meninggalkan kripik kentangnya?"

Mereka berdua kembali, duduk diatas rerumputan yang bergoyang. Gadis itu membuka plastik berwarna gelap. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya, menatap pria disampingnya dengan mata menyipit, "Sasuke- _kun,_ kenapa kau begitu ceroboh ..."

Kripik kentang?

Benda seperti apa itu?

"Ck, benda itu hilang begitu saja."

Lelaki itu sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, mungkin.

"Alasanmu buruk sekali, tuan Uchiha. Makanan tidak memiliki kaki, mereka bahkan tidak hidup lalu bagaimana cara sebungkus kripik kentang melarikan diri? Huh."

Hey, apakah akan ada pertengkaran? Aku sudah terlalu lama disini, melihat pasangan berpisah secara dramatis bukan lagi hal yang baru. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tidak.

Hening,

Laki-laki berambut gelap itu menggeser tubuhnya, mendekati tempat gadis merah muda namun tak ada respon yang berarti, dia menarik nafas panjang, mungkin berfikir jika kekasihnya tengah ngambek.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf," ucapnya pelan namun sukses membuat sang lawan bicara menatapnya.

Pria itu membuang nafas panjang, "kau akan sibuk mengunnyah makanan pedas itu dan mengabaikan keberadaanku, dan aku tidak menyukainya."

"Ehh, "

"Lagipula kita kesini untuk melihat bulan sabit kan." Dia mengingatkan, membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Aa, seharusnya aku membawa teropong."

"Dilihat seperti ini tidak terlalu buruk, kita bisa membawanya lain waktu jika kau benar-benar ingin melihatnya."

Mereka akan kembali, lagi. Aku akan sangat menantikannya.

"Hmm, tentu saja!"

Hanya sekitar dua puluh menit, karena di waktu berikutnya awan _cumulonimbus_ tebal menutup semua pandanganku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak mengharapkan hujan turun.

Awan gelap, enyahlah.

Kuharap, tidak ada yang memberikanku julukan Bulan Psikopat. Itu tidak lucu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir Desember 20xx**

 **.**

Disana, dipenuhi oleh kumpulan benda berwarna senada, Putih, putih dan putih. Padang bukit kecil yang hijau itu, kini berwarna kontras dengan sebelumnya. Pohon besar satu-satunyapun mengering, sama-sama terdapat salju pada setiap rantingnya.

Aku berharap, di cuaca yang beku ini mereka akan kembali. Di tempat ini. Walaupun kupikir secangkir cokelat hangat di depan perapian adalah pilihan yang lebih menggiurkan untuk mereka. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu merasa kedinginan, tapi bolehkah aku bersikap egois. Aku ingin mereka melihatku, di tempat ini. Lagi.

"Hey, ini bukan pilihan yang bagus kau tahu."

Aku egois, Bulan sabit tua yang egois.

Mereka muncul dari balik pepohonan, sang gadis melangkah di depan sementara pria bersweater dongker mengekor di belakangnya. Pria itu menyeru, mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Sakura …."

Gadis itu berbalik, mengatur sarung tangan toskanya kemudian menatap pria itu dengan mata memohon, "Tak ada badai. Setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk, kan? "

"Dasar keras kepala." Pada akhirnya pria itu menyerah.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, bulan sabit itu... Entah mengapa selalu terlihat kesepian."

Apakah terlihat begitu jelas?

Apakah aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

"Dia cantik, banyak orang yang mengaguminya. Hanya saja kupikir dia butuh seseorang yang bisa menunjukkannya secara langsung. Entah kenapa, Bulan sabit tua itu... Terasa seperti mengatakan jika dia membutuhkan orang yang selalu mengingatnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia merasa sendiri, apa kau mengerti maksudku, Sasuke- _kun_? "

Apa yang kau katakan, kurasa. Aku menyukainya.

Pria itu mendengus, "Tidak"

Malam itu, aku merasa senang. Hanya melihat sepasang sejoli duduk diatas tumpukan salju, hanya karena itu. Aku bisa sesenang ini.

Ini kejadian yang sangat langka. Aku tidak mengerti. Namun yang pasti,

Aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **28 Januari 20xx**

 **.**

Gadis itu sendirian, tak seperti biasanya. Ia berdiri disana, mengenakan mantel merah marun dengan syal rajut berwarna sama pada perpotongan lehernya.

Apa yang dia lakukan, dimana laki-laki itu?

Dia menunduk, rambut soft pink sebahunya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Hey, mengapa kau terlihat berbeda?

" _Nee, mikazuki._ Apa yang biasa kau lakukan untuk menghibur dirimu sendiri? "

Apakah dia bertannya padaku?

Iris matanya basah, baru kusadari warna klorofil pada kedua matanya yang menggenang. Ia menangis, gadis itu jatuh terduduk diatas tumpukan salju, kedua lututnya lebih dulu menyapa butiran es itu.

Bahu mungilnya bergetar,

Hey, mengapa kau menangis?

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang sekarang ingin coba kau tunjukkan, apakah kau bermaksud untuk menunjukkan rasa yang lain. Rasa sedihmu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Dia tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, namun kedua bahunya masih tampak bergetar. Gadis itu menghapus dengan kasar kedua matanya yang menggenang. Kedua mata itu lantas terpejam, untuk beberapa detik. Karena detik berikutnya kembali terbuka, lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya. Tak sesuram sebelumnya. Namun masih terlihat setitik kesedihan disana.

Emerald hijaunya, terlihat lebih redup.

"Apa kau mempercayainya, apa kau mau mendengar semua kisahku? Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita. Hanya ingin mengeluarkannya dari kepalaku, aku terus kepikiran kau tahu?"

Apa yang ingin coba kau katakan?

"Ah, aku mulai gila... " Dia meracau, mencengkram surai sofy pink itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangan.

Hey, katakan sesuatu. Aku akan mendengarnya, walaupun mungkin … kau tak akan pernah menyadarinya.

"Belakangan ini, Sasuke- _kun_ bertingkah aneh. Dia tidak seperti biasanya, kurasa aku terlalu banyak mengonsumsi novel drama. kisah cintaku bahkan tak jauh berbeda,"

"Dia cantik. Gadis yang satu minggu lalu menjadi sekretarisnya, dia punya rambut pirang yang cantik. Jika dibandingkan denganku tentu saja aku akan kalah dengan sangat mudah. Jadi tidak aneh kan jika aku berpikir Sasuke- _kun_ mungkin saja berpaling dariku, ditambah dengan tingkahnya yang seakan membenarkan semua asumsiku... " Nada suaranya tercekat, gadis itu kembali menunduk. Meremas mantel hangat yang ia kenakan, "Hari ini pun … Adalah akhir dari hubungan kami,"

Suaranya mulai bergetar, "Kami bertengkar, dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk membujukku, hanya untuk mengatakan padaku jika aku adalah satu-satunya. Apa semua cinta yang Sasuke- _kun_ punya tak lagi memiliki ruang untukku?"

Hening,

" _Nee, mikazuki..._ Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah inilah akhirnya? "

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ah, kurasa aku memang gila." Dia lantas berdiri, kembali mengusap sudut matanya. Mengambil udara lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Jangan pergi.

Langkah kakinya melambat, suara khas sepatu both. Tubuhnya berbalik, hey... Apa kau mendengarku?

"Terima kasih, karena sudah mau mendengarnya. Bahkan malam inipun, kau masih terlihat cantik. Aku sedikit iri denganmu."

Dia berlari meninggalkan tempat ini, menyisakan jejak sepatu both diatas salju. Tubuh itu menghilang dibalik pepohonan putih. Menyisakan suara burung hantu dan juga hewan malam. Hening, hening.

Malam ini lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya.

Sebagian bumi tak bisa kulihat, awan tebal mulai membumbung. Berkumpul pada titik-titik tertentu walaupun masih terdapat sedikit celah yang terbuka, tak lama berselang. Hujan besar turun pada bumi bagian selatan, bertepatan dengan daerah tropis kawasan Asia tenggara. Kilatan petir berkumpul disana.

Namun, tempat itu. Bukit kecil itu masih bisa kulihat walaupun disekitarnya tak lebih dari kegelapan. Aku yakin, dalam kurun waktu tak kurang dari tiga puluh menit, badai salju akan turun. Cukup besar mengingat banyaknya awan tebal dibawah sana. Tempat itu masih sepi, aku merindukan pemandangan sebelumnya. Bagaimana kedua insan itu saling berbicara dengan ringan, mereka terlihat begitu terikat satu sama lain. Namun sekarang yang terjadi jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tap

Tap

Sosok itu, terlihat tak begitu jelas.

Tap

Dia disana, bayangannya menyembul dari balik pepohonan. Pria itu disana, berdiri kaku memandang lurus kedepan. Hanya mengenakan kemeja abu-abu biasa dengan celana katun hitam, lebih berantakan dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, tanpa mantel di cuaca sedingin ini. Itu sebuah tindakan yang sangat gila.

Pria itu hanya diam, tak berkata sepatah katapun atau bahkan bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia hanya diam. Diam dan diam. Rambut hitam kelamnya sedikit basah, mungkin akibat salju yang bisa saja mencair ketika menyentuhnya.

Namun aku yakin, aku mendengar suara berat itu. Suara yang mengucapkan ' _Sakura'_ dengan nada terlampau pelan.

Juga terdapat kesedihan pada kedua mata gelapnya.

Aku … Tidak mengerti.

.

.

Malam itu, berahir dengan sangat buruk. Dan malam berikutnya, aku kembali dengan diriku yang sebelumnya.

Kesendirian,

Bukit kecil itu, selalu terlihat sepi. Bahkan hingga musim berikutnya saat tak ada lagi salju, ketika pohon besar disana berbungapun, tak ada.

Tahun berikutnya, tetap sama.

Daun pohon itu berjatuhan, berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan. Tumpukan momiji diatas rumput yang bergoyang. Musim gugur. Musim dimana aku menemukan mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Sakura, aku mengetahui namanya. Kalian berdua yang sekarang tak pernah lagi datang ke tempat ini.

Hey, apa mereka berdua tak lagi merindukanku?

Hanya di tempat ini aku bisa melihat mereka berdua, karena mereka dan tempat ini adalah sebuah kesatuan. Tanpa tempat ini, bukit kecil yang sudah sering aku sebutkan, aku tidak bisa mengenalinya. Sosoknya tak bisa ku temukan.

Hey, dimana kalian.

Bahkan sekarangpun, aku tidak lebih dari bulan sabit tua yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun berganti, Natal kedua setelah malam itu. Aku tak pernah bosan, tak pernah bosan untuk memusatkan perhatian pada satu tempat. Satu tempat kosong yang dipenuhi es serut dengan jumlah tak terbatas.

Disana, masih sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi, Natal ke lima setelah malam itu.

Disana, masih berselimut keheningan.

.

.

.

.

.

Natal ke sembilan, rubah berbulu coklat melewati tempat itu.

Tak lama berselang, bayangan seseorang keluar dari pepohonan. Apakah inilah saatnya, mereka akan kembali?

"Disini cocok untuk didirikan tenda, Asuma. Tolong bantu aku."

Ah, mereka hanya penjelajah. Sekelompok penjelajah alam yang hendak mendirikan tempat perlindungan.

Tak ada, masih belum terlihat.

Kapan mereka kembali?

Kupikir, sekarang aku berubah menjadi Bulan sabit tua yang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

Natal ke dua belas setelah malam itu.

Apa yang kuharapkan?

Disana… Hentikan, berhentilah menghitung waktu.

Masih sepi-

-Aku tak bisa berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

Natal ke tiga belas, tiga belas tahun terasa lebih lama dari yang kubayangkan. Jumlahnya bahkan tidak mencapai satu persenpun angka dalam siklus kehidupanku.

Tempat itu, masih sama.

Masih sepi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Bola baseball, menggelinding disana. Gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun, mengejarnya disertai tawa khas anak-anak. Dia berhenti, bola itu berada pada genggaman jari mungilnya.

Mata hitamnya, mengingatkanku akan seseorang.

"Sarada, "

Suara itu,

"Apa kau menemukannya, Sasuke- _kun? "_

Lagi,

"Hn"

Tak salah lagi, aku masih mengingatnya.

Mereka disana, berdiri dibelakang gadis kecil yang ternyata bernama 'Sarada'

"Hey, bukankah sudah mama katakan jangan melangkah terlalu cepat. Bagaimana jika nanti kau tersesat, Sasuke- _kun_ katakan sesuatu." Perempuan berambut merah muda, lebih panjang dari terahir kali aku mengingatnya. Dia berkacak pinggang, menatap gadis kecil didepannya dengan mimik wajah garang.

Satu-satunya laki-laki disana, Sasuke. Hanya terkekeh ringan, dia tampak lebih dewasa dari terahir kali aku melihatnya.

"Mama, _mikazuki! "_ telunjuk gadis kecil itu terangkat, mengarah padaku. Mengabaikan omelan sag ibu yang beberapa detik lalu memberinya ceramah. Dia gadis kecil yang lucu.

Ocehan Sakura berhenti, kupikir mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil namanya. Nama yang Bagus, iris hijau klorofilnya bertemu pandang denganku, masih dapat kulihat kilasan kekaguman disana.

Dia tidak berubah.

"Bulan sabit tua itu, terlihat sangat cantik." Suara yang masih terdengar polos, gadis kecil itu menatap sang ibu, memberinya tanda untuk menyetujui ucapanya. Sakura tertawa kecil, dia berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sarada.

"Akan terlihat lebih cantik jika kau melihatnya dengan teropong,"

Mulut gadis kecil itu terbuka, iris kelamnya tampak berbinar. "Mama pernah melakukannya?" dia terlihat bersemangat, khas anak-anak.

Sakura mengangguk, ia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Tentu saja!"

Sarada berlari, berlari mendekati pria satu-satunya disana. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke, mengguncang jemari besar sang ayah dengan sangat menggebu. "Papa! Belikan aku teropong paling keren!"

Sasuke hanya merotasikan kedua bola matanya, tapi lagi. Sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya.

"Hn, akan papa berikan yang paling besar."

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun berikutnya, Natal pertama setelah mereka kembali. Bukit kecil itu, bukan lagi sekedar bukit gundul. Ditengah savana salju disana, berdiri rumah mungil bercat coklat pastel. Tepat dibawah pohon besar satu-satunya. Lambang klan ternama terdapat pada atap rumah itu, tertancap dengan apik disana.

Aku bisa melihatnya, tiga manusia yang tengah duduk di depan teras sembari memegang cangkir yang masih mengepul. Duduk berjejer memakai syal rajut senada.

"Selamat hari Natal." Mereka saling berbagi ucapan, saling berbagi senyuman. Keluarga kecil yang hangat.

Hmm, selamat natal. Kalian.

Apakah ini berarti, Happy ending?

Ya, Happy ending.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Ini ngaco bgt wkwk

Asw Bulannya jg baperan :') aku gak ngerti apa-apa ttg bulan :')

But yeah... thanks buat yg mau baca, thanks juga atas tanggapan positif kalian di ff perdanaku n ffku yg lain, I'm so very happy :) Kritik or saran akan aku terima, masih banyak yg harus ku pelajari.


End file.
